


Blinded

by Shadowling-guistical (Hit_or_Mish)



Series: March Ado About Nothing Challenge [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Roman is just starstruck, Roman loves his bf so much you guys, Virgil is a popstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 05:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hit_or_Mish/pseuds/Shadowling-guistical
Summary: Against all odds,Roman found himself falling for an impossible boy.No, scratch that. Roman had fallen in love with astar, in every sense of the word.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: March Ado About Nothing Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209380
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Blinded

**Author's Note:**

> For the TSS Fanworks Collective server March Ado About Nothing challenge. Where we fill in angsty and whumpy prompts with toothrotting fluff.
> 
> [Blinded]

Against all odds,

Roman found himself falling for an impossible boy.

No, scratch that. Roman had fallen in love with a _star_ , in every sense of the word. 

One who might as well be as popular as the sun itself. Vee, he had called himself. Vee, was what the stage backdrop had advertised, lighting up like a Times Square Billboard ad. Vee, was what the thousands of the adoring fans around him had chanted and cheered. **  
**

Vee, who starts his show with his arm up and hand in a victory pose.

One that shone so brightly that Roman felt like he was going to burn out at any moment. That the moment he looks away, he would burst into sparks and never to be seen again. So he made people _look_. Everything about him screamed _look at me_. From Vee’s purple vinyl hoodie, to his voice and just his entire stage presence as a whole. 

_Pay attention to me._

Vee glistened and glittered and outright glowed, so much so that Roman couldn’t help but watch him in awe. The stage lights that followed him and the strobelights certainly cemented that image in his mind. One of a brightly shining star.

As Roman’s skin vibrated and buzzed with the pounding of the music and the cheering, Roman was only too happy to join the enthusiastic crowd. On stage, Vee strutted, sang and danced. Each note magical, each step flawlessly executed. All the while, the pop star had made it seem like it was so easy. That it was merely child’s play. And when Vee had landed a backflip onstage, Roman _lost his goddamn mind_. So had the rest of the audience. The grin Vee had sported after sticking the landing had made his heart pitter patter in a way that it never did before. He couldn’t even hear himself shout to the nearest fan _DID YOU SEE THAT?? DID YOU FUCKING SEE THAT?_ (Who he was 90% sure had responded in the same enthusiasm.) 

Roman waved his glowstick in time with the beat, because _oh god, oh god, oh god–_

_He had fallen in love with a star._

Later, when Roman had sneaked into his boyfriend’s changing room, he was sure to let him know that in between peppering his glistening, grinning face with kisses.

“Ro!” Virgil had laughed, looping his arms around Roman’s neck, “How did you like the front row tickets?”

“I got to see my gorgeous boyfriend work his magic on stage,” Roman planted a kiss with a loud smack on both of Virgil’s flushed cheeks. The popstar laughed, ignoring the smear of Roman’s lipgloss. They were leaving the venue after, anyway. “How could I not love it?? You were _amazing_ my love, You were a star!”

Virgil’s eyes flashed with emotion too brief for Roman to catch, because at that moment, his boyfriend had decided to pull him into another kiss. When they broke off, Roman felt Virgil bury his face into his chest. He suppressed a whine. Virgil was going to hear it, his pounding heart that might very well rival the bass of the earlier concert. However, Virgil didn’t seem to have minded one bit. He had smiled, and looked up from Roman’s chest with galaxies in his eyes.

“And you, Roman Prince, are mine,”

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on Monday's Melancholy by Amatsuki Feat. Honeyworks


End file.
